


Four punished boys

by bruhdiego



Series: Depraved Wizards [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Double Anal Penetration, Dubious Consent, Fisting, Flashing, Food Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Penetration, Orgy, Sex with Vegetables, Sexy, Spanking, fetish sex, pene - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27590908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhdiego/pseuds/bruhdiego
Summary: Harry and Ron are in a flashing competition against Draco and Blaise, but both of teams get punished. This didn't stop the boys to have passionate sex.(Chapter 1 is less steamy, but explain the punishment in chaper two, that is also hotter)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Ron Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Series: Depraved Wizards [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2013205
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	1. The flashing competition

It was a great day for Harry and Ron. That morning the two woke up, and dressed themself with only the uniforms’ tunic. Today would take the Flashing Tournament. It was a tema competition proposed by Draco the day before. There were two teams: Harry and Ron against Draco and Blaise.

So they went for the day, as normal, just basically naked except for socks, shoes and the aforementioned black tunic. Harry and Ron were already hard underneath, but luckily no one noticed.  
The game began after breakfast. Harry exchanged glances with Draco from Gryffindor’s table. Draco licked his lips. Ron noticed that Blaise’s hands were weird. The two couldn’t see it, but Blaise was jerking off both Draco and himself.

After they left the Hall, they went for their respective lessons. Harry and Ron went to Divination and Draco and Blaise for Herbology.  
Professor Trelawney was an easy target. She was always busy explaining and checking others tables, so it was an easy win for the Gryffindor duo. They waited for the Professor to be overly concentrated to a table and they went for it, with the complicity of Seamus and Dean that invented something about a curse.

Harry stood up silently while the Professor was rumbling and opened his tunic, with a gesture of silencing the other students. He showed off his massive erect cock to the others. The boys were watching with lustful eyes. Ron joined him too and began to jerk off his friends. For safety they stayed like this for just thirty seconds before covering up and sitting down. They counted the students in the classroom: 25.

In another part of the castle, Draco and Blaise were getting ready. At the right time, Tiger and Goyle called Professor Sprout for a problem on their mandragulas, and Draco took advantage of it. He turned his back and showed his ass to the class, while Blaise took his cock out and rubbed it on Draco. The two boys were about to fuck, but Tiger and Goyle signaled it the Sprout was about to go back to the normal lessons, so the two has to stops. They flashed to about 25 people too.

The final lesson was Potions with Snape. A very risky lesson, but it was also conjoined. The four boys were reunited in the bathroom to discuss.  
“So… we are equal right?” guessed Blaise.  
“Yes we are. The next lesson is Potions and it’s the last chance to win.” explained Potter.  
“So… the first to flash during Snape’s lessons will decide which team will win?” asked Ron.  
“Yeah, but that’s too simple. I propose that the first to cum will be the factor that decides who win” proposed Draco. Everyone agreed.

The boys went in. Seamus, Dean, Tiger and Goyle were already in position to help with the competition. The two couples sat at two opposite tables and got ready, as if they weren't already horny since that morning.  
The firsts to call Snape for help were Dean and Seamus. Harry and Ron got in position, as well Draco and Blaise. Ron revealed his cock to the classroom and began to jerk off, helped by Harry fingering him. Blaise took out his dick as well and Draco began to suck it.  
In the meantime, Snape was about to turn his head, but Tiger and Goyle called him and saved the competition. Harry was stimulating Ron’s hole while massaging his balls. Draco put two fingers inside Blaise too, to make him cum sooner. Tiger and Boyle were tempestating Snape with questions while the two couples were pleasuring themself.

Sadly it didn't work out. Snape got tired of the two and turned his head. Neither of the couple cummed when this happened.  
“You. Come with me” said him, furious with all four. The boys followed him in his office.  
“Take off the tunics” he ordered. The boys remained naked. “Now bend on the desk. Show me those asses of yours” he commanded. The boys did as he wished.  
Snape began to slap Harry’s ass with his bare hand. The slap left on Harry’s asscheeks a red shadow. The boy moaned when he received the first slap. Then a second slap came and Harry moaned again. His dick was hard from before. 

Snape gave a last painful slap to Harry and went to Ron, who was on the verge of cumming from the situation. Snape spanked him three painful times as well, but he resisted the urge of ejaculating. Snape went softer with Draco, since he was his favorite, but went violent again with Blaise, on the verge of cum too.  
Snape perceived something and went back to spanking Ron and Blaise. Ron was getting spanked by Snape’s left hand and Blaise by the right. Both of the boys were edging hard.  
“Cum you little slut, I know you want to” whispered Snape, so they did and left Snape’s desk two load of cum that ended on various paper sheets.

“Congratulations, you four won a night of punishment in the kitchen” announced Snape. Without getting dressed, the four boys were sent to the kitchen to peel potatoes, but their fires were not extinguished yet.


	2. Orgy in the kitchens

“Fuck guys, that’s sucks” said Ron while peeling potatos while sitting on an unconfortable stool.  
“Yeah, but also… no one is checking on us” noticed Draco looking around. Weirdly, there was no one around.  
“Well, if you say so” Blaise stood up and shoved his cock down Harry’s throat. “Let me try Potter’s tongue” Harry began sucking greedily. Ron wanted to be part of the fun too, so he went to Draco and rimmed him deeply, penetrating him with the tongue.  
Blaise cock was tasty, and his shaft was big as a can of coke. Harry had to stretch his mouth to make it fit and also began to understand why Draco’s hole was so trained.

“Enough of sucking, give me your ass Potter” Blaise ordered and Harry instantly showed him his pink rosebud, waiting for the Slytherin to open it. While Draco and Ron were already fucking on the floor with Ron pressing violently Draco’s head on the tiles, Blaise broke Potter’s ass with his monster dick. Or so he thought.  
“Potter, you’re not tight as i thought. I wanted to hear you screaming in pain” complained Zabini as his penis entered a little too smoothly.  
“These two are massive whore, they could fit two fists in their asses” Draco told him while Ron was rawfucking him. Blaise was shocked, while Harry smiled proud of his depravity.

Still, Blaise began to instantly fuck Harry careless and violently, slamming his balls to Harry’s body. Potter’s ass was more than trained and Blaise dick, with his volume and shape, more curved in comparison to Ron’s regular straight dick, was hitting in new and exciting places.  
Ron weight gained Draco and slammed the blond on the table and facefucked him. His cock went deep in Draco’s throat that welcomed all the 9 inches with hunger.  
“You’re hungry, Malfoy?” asked Ron between a moan and the others, without getting an answer from Draco, who was busy getting stuffed.

Blaise got bored of Harry’s hole quickly. He was too trained and didn't scream enough for his tastes, so he left him to go to fuck Draco, or what remained of him. Draco was still getting facefucked by Ron when Blaise arrived and broke into his ass. Malfoy screamed, but it went dull because of his full mouth.  
“You leave me like this?” exclaimed Harry disappointed. So he decided for a new group position: Harry and Ron went on the table and bent to four legs, Draco went behind them with Blaise fucking him.  
“Let’s show Blaise what our holes can do, Ron” Harry exclaimed. Draco received the signal and, while he was fucked, fisted first Harry and then Draco. The two boy holes welcomed Draco’s big hands smoothly as always.

“Woah, what the fuck” exclaimed Blaise while his big penis was inside Draco’s tight body. That was so unexpected for him, but also weirdly intriguing. He couldn’t take his eyes off the hands going in and out the two asses. It was so hypnotic for him and it seemed so simple..  
“So… you really are two big whores...” he said. Harry and Ron were moaning and kissing each other and almost didn't give him attention.  
“Come on Blaise, put a hand inside” Draco suggested. The other two agreed with shaking and slapping their butts.  
“Ok fine i’ll do it” Blaise took his dick out of Draco positioned himself before Harry’s ass, the ass that didn’t satisfied before and the one who was about to fist.

Blaise finally fisted Harry. His hands were bigger than Malfoy’s. When he entered he felt the hot boiling inside on Harry in first persons. Harry emitted a soft moan when the whole hand went inside.  
“Do you like it Blaise?” Harry asked lustfully.  
“Yeah, i do” Blaise pushed more inside as a challenge, but Harry had already won.  
“Yeah push more Zabini, yes” Harry moaned. Blaise could not believe his eyes while watching his arm getting swallowed buy that ass.  
Ron was also giving competition. Draco was shoving his arm inside too and, since he was more trained in fisting the two, was also alternating his left arm with his right, with an impressive rhythm.

“You fucking menwhore” said Blaise while taking his arm out of Harry, leaving a wide gap. Harry got off the table and hugged and kissed Blaise.  
“Yes we are, you can play with us if you want… of course if we can play with you too” told him Harry while reaching Blaise’s ass with his fingers. Zabine removed it immediately.  
“Ah yes he doesn’t play with his ass” confessed Draco, while he and Ron were taking a break too.  
“Oh you don’t?” asked Ron while glancing at Harry. They were already thinking something  
“No, i don't and now let’s go back to pelling potatoes” Blaise tried to deviate the conversation, but failed. With Draco’s complicity, The two Gryffindor trapped and blocked him on the table, bending him to show his virgin hole.

“Look what we have here” said Harry while massaging Blaise soft and round asscheeks.  
“A nice and tight hole. My favorites” said Ron.  
“No, let me go! Draco i’m gonna destroy the ass of yours” he threatened the blond with something that wasn't really a bad thing for Draco.  
“Let's give this ass a proper training” proposed Draco, enraging Blaise. Each of the three boys put two fingers inside. For Blaise that felt like a bunch of tentacles inside him. He kinda liked it, but obviously he didn’t say anything.  
“Didn’t these fingers go up a little too smoothly? Blaise, do you have something to admit?”

Obviously, he has. Blaise played with his hole everyday, but didn’t tell anybody. He wasn’t trained like Harry and Ron, but he could fit a decent number of fingers.  
“Yeah… maybe...” Draco was very interested. The boys took out the fingers and Ron began to fuck him.  
“Fuck, it’s so tight. It’s been so much time since i fucked a tight hole like this” said him, alluding at Harry’s hole form two years ago, when they first discovered the joys of sex.  
“FUCK!” screamed Blaise taking that large cock inside. He felt so full like never before and he was liking it so much. Ron fucked him more ently than usual, but only in the beginning, then he switched to full force humping.

Draco went down and jerked off his friend and Harry put a finger inside of Ron, that cummed inside of Blaise. Then he switched with Harry, which stretched Blaise hole even further.  
“Fuck guys, this is so good” Blaise finally screamed, while Harry was fucking him rough and Drack was licking the precum out of his dick.  
Harry orgasmed inside Blaise too, leaving him gaping. Draco made his friend cum on his face and licked everything. Blaise was exhausted, was the fun wasn’t over

While Harry rimmed Blaise's ass, drinking his and Ron’s cum out of it, Ron took some vegetables that someone put aside and brought it on the table.  
“We didn’t finish with you” Draco told him.  
“What?” exclaimed Blaise, while panting. A carrot began to get inside of his ass. “Guys what the hell are you doing” asked him.  
“We’re playing with you” answered Harry.  
“It’s gonna be fun” said Draco while inserting the carrot inside. The carrot was nicely thick and filled Blaise even nicely. Draco began to use it like a dildo, making Blaise moan. Harry and Ron took out a zucchini and began to suck it passionately on the two sides, looking in each others eyes.

“Please… put something bigger inside me” asked Blaise. He was accepting his depraved whore side.  
“With pleasure, Zabini” Ron and Harry stopped to suck the zucchini and put it inside of Blaise. Draco, after taking out the carrot, began to lick it. It tasted like cum.  
“Yes guys, fuck me!” moaned Blaise who began stimulating his nipples.  
“Want more Zabini?” Ron added his dick and began a double penetration. Blaise released a high pitched scream.  
“Yeah Ron fuck his cunt! You want your cunt fucked right, you whore?” Harry began to insult him and another side of Blaise awakened with that.  
“Yes fuck my cunt please, yes yes!” was screaming and moaning.

“Oh fuck, Draco put a eggplant inside me!” ordered Harry. He was so horny and could stand to watch Blaise getting fucked with vegetables, so he had to try it too. He got down on the floor and Draco went to put the eggplant. For the first time in some months, Harry struggled to fit something inside him. The eggplant was large, more than a fist or some of his buttplugs and Draco had to push a lot.  
“Put it inside Draco! Destroy this fucking hole” he screamed. Draco pushed and finally the large part of the eggplant was inside him. Harry’s ass was obscenely open.  
Blaise, that watched the whole scene, cummed without touching himself as soon the eggplant was inside of Harry.

“I love being with whores like you” he moaned and then kissed Ron, then sucked his dick and drank all the cum. Draco was jerking and penetrating with the eggplant Harry, that cummed hard on himself, then pushed the vegetable out of his ass, then he sucked Draco’s dick and drank his cum.  
“Welcome to the club” said Harry. Then they went back to peeling potatoes.


End file.
